


Detestable

by Queenie_97



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Bittersweet, Comfort, Cute, Established Relationship, Everything Hurts, Fluff and Angst, Idiots in Love, M/M, Prowl is not okay, Sad, Sadness, Self-Doubt, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred, Sweet, Tumbler is a good boyfriend, a little fluff, but he wont admit it, reassuring
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-23 22:39:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14342451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenie_97/pseuds/Queenie_97
Summary: -¿Crees que soy detestable?Tumbler no sabe de dónde salió esa pregunta, pero la seriedad mortuoria de Prowl le dice que la respuesta bien podría ser de vida o muerte.





	Detestable

**Author's Note:**

> Buscando un trabajo práctico para la facultad me encontré con este borrador, el cual totalmente había olvidado. Me sentí como en Navidad ;)  
> Prowl y Chromedome, por alguna razón, son mi punto débil. Los amo demasiado.

-¿Crees que soy detestable?

Tumbler no sabe de dónde salió esa pregunta, pero la seriedad mortuoria de Prowl le dice que la respuesta bien podría ser de vida o muerte.

Tarda en contestar. Su módulo vocal parece haberse trabado en una sílaba que se niega a abandonar sus labios. Sabe que debe hablar rápido, que debe decir alguna respuesta medianamente sensitiva y lógica, o Prowl va a tomar su silencio como una innegable afirmación.

-¿Qué? Prowl…-comienza. Es más difícil hablar cuando los ópticos del otro se clavan en él como dos malditas estalactitas heladas.-No, claro que no.

La forma en la que Prowl aleja la mirada y la lleva al suelo le dice mucho más de lo que el otro habla.

-Ah.

“Ah”. Tumbler analiza esa palabra, (si es que eso merece ser llamado “palabra”) y piensa que dos simples letras no pueden tener demasiado significado oculto, pero con Prowl nunca se sabe. Cuando la conversación parece haber muerto de forma abrupta, Tumbler se da cuenta de que hay mucho más que un mísero “ah” que pronunciar.

-¿Qué sucede?-dice, con la voz apenas un susurro.

Prowl no lo mira. Sus ópticos siguen perdidos en algún punto del suelo, atraídos hacia allí por una fuerza invisible y poderosa. Tiene sus brazos alrededor de sí mismo y sus dedos se clavan contra sus propias placas como si así pudiera mantenerse dentro de ellas, como si su protoforma quisiera escaparse de toda atadura. Prowl parece querer explotar y Tumbler no puede soportarlo.

-Ey, ey… Está bien.

En dos pasos, Tumbler lo alcanza y posa sus manos sobre las otras. Los dedos de Prowl están quizá demasiado helados, demasiado rígidos. El contraste entre su temperatura y la de su acompañante casi genera vapor en el aire.

-Sabes que puedes hablar conmigo. De lo que sea, Prowl.

Prowl tarda horas en contestar, o eso parece. Cuando lo hace, apenas levanta la vista, solo para volver a perderla en el mueble a su derecha. Todo su cuerpo se gira para intentar esquivar físicamente el tormento mental que lo engulle hasta que casi no puede ventilar.

-Yo…-comienza. La voz se le quiebra en esa palabra. Tumbler nunca lo ha visto tan dubitativo, tan inseguro.-escucho cosas.

-¿Tú…escuchas cosas? ¿Qué cosas?

-Lo que dicen de mí.

Por momentos, el silencio pesa entre los dos. A Tumbler le duele, casi como si algo extremadamente congelado se estuviese presionando contra su protoforma desnuda. No sabe por qué siente eso, pero no puede evitarlo.

-¿Quiénes, Prowl?

-El resto. Los de mecaforense, todo el mundo.

Prowl sigue sin mirarlo. Lo esquiva como si le quemara. Parece ser en parte por vergüenza y en parte para protegerse a sí mismo. No quiere que Tumbler pueda verlo a los ópticos, no quiere que pueda leerlo como a un data pad. Por momentos, desea tener un visor para así esconderse detrás de él.

-Bueno…-responde, cuando encuentra su voz.-La gente dice cosas siempre. Eso ni tiene por qué significar algo.

-Salvo que sí.-contesta rápido.-Significa que no les agrado. Significa que me odian.

El procesador de Tumbler tarda eones en entender esas palabras. Una parte de él cree que oyó mal, que debe resetear sus sensores auditivos porque hay alguna falla en ellos. No entiende cómo Prowl puede creer una cosa semejante. Sí, está bien que es el tipo más antisocial, rígido, tenso y pragmático que alguna vez conoció en su vida y que muchos temen entablar alguna relación con él por eso, pero estirar el sentimiento hasta "odio" le parece demasiado.

Aun así, su novio sigue nervioso y visiblemente molesto. Parece que las placas de sus hombros están a punto de agrietarse por la fuerza con la que las mantiene inmóviles, y su rostro, normalmente controlado e inexpresivo, se contorsiona en repentinos _tics_ que delatan su estado de ánimo.

-Prowl… Eso no es cierto.-atina a decir. No está entrenado para lidiar con situaciones semejantes, no tiene idea de qué hacer.

-Sí, lo es.-la dureza de su voz le suena filosa y dañina, como una daga nueva.-Incluso escuché decir a un bot que se suicidaría si yo llegara a ser su compañero. Si eso no es odio, Tumbler, entonces…

Prowl no continúa. Se detiene, carente de palabras, y su silencio habla por sí mismo. Tumbler ventila, una, dos, tres veces. Siente como sólo aire caliente sale de él. Está enojado, mucho más de lo que pensó que estaría. Entiende por qué los demás evitan a Prowl como si fuera la plaga, entiende que le tienen un poco de miedo o un desinterés profundo, pero no puede llegar a comprender cómo alguien hizo un comentario tan  _venenoso._ Sí, su novio es frío y antipático, pero hay mucho más en él que solo eso.El problema es que nadie nunca quiere ver más allá.

-¿Quién? ¿Quién dijo eso?-pregunta. El aire caliente sigue rodeándolo.

-¿Qué harás si te lo digo? No es como si pudieras ir y…

-Lo obligaré a disculparse, Prowl.-dice, y se siente patético en cuanto oye el sonido de su voz, pero no se retracta.-Él… no tiene derecho a decir algo así.

Su compañero sacude la cabeza en claro gesto de irritación. Parece cansado y mucho más viejo de lo que realmente es. Tumbler se pregunta cuándo fue la ultima vez que comió algo, que tuvo un momento para relajarse. No lo sabe y eso le causa una amarga vergüenza.

-¿Por qué harías algo así?

-Porque tú lo mereces, Prowl.

Esta vez, Prowl luce como si su procesador hubiera implosionado espontáneamente. Sus ópticos celestes se agrandan de forma casi cómica, mientras que sus labios, antes apretados, encuentran un espacio entre ellos. Su rostro parece haberse quedado paralizado en una expresión que ronda la incredulidad absoluta y la emoción infantil. Luce tristemente adorable. Tumbler no sabe de qué otra forma definirlo.

-Yo...

No sigue. Las palabras mueren en su garganta. Prowl se gira para no ver al otro. Sabe que debe verse como un estúpido y no le agrada. Tumbler deshizo su estoicismo con sólo una frase y su orgullo no le permite aceptarlo fácilmente. No le gusta lo vulnerable que se siente cuando está con Tumbler. Mas bien, lo asusta.

- _Ey, Prowl._..

La voz de Tumbler es suave como una brisa. Sus manos encuentran el cuerpo de Prowl como si pertenecieran a él. Lo rodea por atrás, apretándolo contra su pecho. No le ve el rostro, pero piensa que así es mejor. Lo único que oye es el leve hipido de su ventilación.

-Está bien, estás bien.

Prowl tiembla y parece llorar. Tumbler no sabe si lo hace porque está angustiado, dolorido, avergonzado, enojado o todas esas cosas juntas, pero tampoco quiere saberlo. Se contenta con apretarlo más, con apoyar su cabeza contra la del otro y apagar sus ópticos. No va a verlo si Prowl no quiere dejarse ver, pero puede sujetarlo por toda la eternidad si así necesita.

Se quedan en silencio por minutos.

-Sé que probablemente quieres que no hable, pero tengo algo que decirte.

La forma en la que Prowl ladea la cabeza lo insta a continuar. Todavía oye los saltos en la respiración de su novio, todavía lo siente sacudirse entre sus brazos.

-El bot que dijo eso, él no te conoce. Él no sabe nada de ti, Prowl.

-¿Y eso qué importa? Él no quiere conocerme. Nadie quiere, Tumbler.

-Yo quise.-lo intenta. El enojo que brota de Prowl le dice que quizá no fue correcto decirlo.

-Por favor.-bufa y se sacude como si quisiera soltarse. No lo logra.-Yo sé que antes de que te obligaran a ser mi compañero tú decías las mismas cosas que ellos.

Esta vez, Tumbler se calla. Prowl tiene razón, pero su razón es aguda como una aguja. La siente clavandose en el medio de su chispa. Le duele.

-Yo...-pausa.-No pienso eso ahora. Pienso muy distinto. 

El otro se mantiene callado. Está tenso y distante. Tumbler lo siente lejos, por más de que sigue abrazándolo.

-No todos te entienden, Prowl. No todos ven las cosas como tú.

-¡No puedo evitarlo!

Prowl no grita, pero Tumbler siente el impacto igual, siente su amarga resignación. Se alegra de no verle el rostro. Siente que la desesperación que Prowl emana es mortífera si se la ve directamente.

-Es mi computadora.-sigue.-Veo el mundo de una forma y no puedo simplemente cambiar porque quiero. _Yo...no puedo._

Por momentos, nadie habla. Prowl tiembla aun más y ahora Tumbler está seguro de que también llora. Tiempo atrás, Prowl le había contado acerca de cómo veía la realidad a través de su computadora, de cómo todo era números y probabilidades y datos sin fin. _Un don_ , le había dicho, y también una maldición, entendía. Le era imposible ignorar el lado más pragmático de su procesador, por más de que a veces lo intentara. Aunque Prowl nunca se había quejado así de ello.

-Lo sé, lo sé.-dice Tumbler. Su módulo vocal está lleno de estática.-Sé que no puedes cambiar. No quiero que lo hagas, Prowl.

En el silencio, Tumbler aprovecha para inclinarse hacia adelante. Su cabeza vuelve a estar junto a la de Prowl y puede sentir el metal frío del otro contra su propio metal. No ve la expresión facial que tiene, pero siente que no necesita hacerlo. No le importa. Prowl puede mantener esa privacidad, si así lo desea.

-No eres detestable, Prowl. _Eres maravilloso._

Tumbler siente como las piernas de Prowl flaquean antes de oír su sollozo. El sonido, bajo, imperceptible de no ser porque estaba pegado a él, resuena en sus receptores auditivos. Se deja bajar al suelo, hasta que ambos están apoyados sobre sus rodillas.

Y no lo suelta. No, hasta que la noche pasa, hasta que Prowl deja de susurrarle que eso es mentira, que él puede ser muchas cosas pero "maravilloso" no es una de ellas. 

Al día siguiente, ninguno habla sobre lo sucedido, pero Tumbler se promete a sí mismo que nunca dejará que Prowl olvide _qué_ es.

\--------

Rewind está sentado sobre sus rodillas. Le habla sobre alguna nueva cámara de video de la cual está totalmente enamorado, le detalla qué características tiene y por qué es la mejor. Balbucea incesantemente, pero a Chromedome no le molesta. Le gusta verlo tan entusiasmado por algo, le gusta escuchar chispa en su voz.

En la oficina, Prowl discute con alguien. Ninguno sabe por qué, pero pueden oírlo a través de la puerta. Llevan esperando pocos minutos. Supuestamente, Prowl necesita a Chromedome por algún trabajo y, a pesar de las negativas de Rewind, él decidió aceptar la reunión. 

Rewind, obviamente, no está feliz.

Se lo hace saber una y otra vez.

-Agh.-bufa, inclinándose hacia atrás para poder verlo.-Prowl es tan detestable, Domey.

Chromedome siente estalactitas clavándose en su chispa, mientras que algo frío le recorre la espalda. Las memorias son peligrosas y amargas, por lo que se obliga a volver a enterrarlas muy en lo profundo de su procesador. Retoma el control antes de que Rewind lo note.

-Sí.-dice, con la voz llena de estática.-Sí, lo es.

**Author's Note:**

> El estudio y el trabajo están consumiendo toda mi capacidad intelectual, pero escribir estas cosas es un escape. Espero que les haya gustado. No tienen idea de lo hermoso que es recibir su apoyo ♥


End file.
